El Ultimo Beso
by lucy-sesshXinu-love-neko
Summary: Sesshomaru no comprendía por que lo había salvado, algo en su interior había despertado cuando aquel chico había cruzado la mirada con la de el, ahora no lo entendía pero decidió que no lo podía dejar solo. Naraku no lo podía creer el era suyo solo suyo no se lo daría nadie mas, tanto había pasado por tenerlo y haría todo que fuera para recuperarlo ... sesshinu yaoi (resubido)
1. El principio: sentimientos que nacen

El ultimo beso

Cáp._1 el inicio- sentimientos que nacen

Iba caminando por las calles, había dejado su carro cerca de hay, ya que tenia ganas de deambular un rato, camino hasta el puente se acercó a la orilla dejo que el aire le diera en el rostro, le gustaba tanto sentir esa calma, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, podíamos decir que era una noche bastante tranquila; saco de la cajetilla un cigarrillo y lo encendió para fumarlo, ahora estaba tranquilo era el momento que estaba esperando para poder relajarse y ya no pensar en su trabajo al menos por unos momentos ya que sabia que el gran dueño y presidente de Tenseiga corporación tenia que regresar para seguir con aquella rutina de siempre, ya que por lo mismo intentaría aprovechar esos pequeños momentos ya que no siempre podía hacerlo y ahora lo aprovecharía, después de terminar el tercer cigarrillo se disponía a irse bajo del puente y a su lado subió un chico de cabellos plata y ojos color ámbar muy parecido a él lo que lo saco de su pensamiento en ese momento ya que el chico le había llamado la atención de sobre manera, se avía distraído en esos pensamientos y cuando lo busco de nuevo el joven se encontraba en la orilla de aquel puente con la intención de lanzarse.

Ya nada le importaba al fin y al cabo ya no tenia a nadie estaba solo, esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza; se paro en la orilla de aquel puente que utilizaban para cruzar un pequeño río. Con su mirada lo siguió, aquella figura era tan hermosa, no comprendía muy bien cual era la intención de aquel joven, pero cuando vio la situación corrió para detenerlo. Aquel chico ya se había dejado caer pero algo de tubo su caída, Sesshomaru lo tomo de la mano en el ultimo momento lo jalo hasta lograr subirlo al puente, cuando estuvo a salvo el chico de cabello plata miro a aquel hombre que lo había detenido, fue lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse.

Sesshomaru no comprendía por que lo había salvado, algo en su interior había sudo despertado cuando aquel chico había cruzado la mirada con la de él, ahora no lo entendía pero decidió que no lo podía dejar solo, era extraño que el hiciera algo por alguien pero en ese momento solo pensó en llevarlo a su casa, lo cargo hasta donde había dejado su auto, lo acomodo en el asiento trasero, no estaba muy seguro si aquel muchacho dormía, pero lo mas seguro es que se hubiese desmayado, no sabia a que se debía, condijo durante un rato hasta llegar a una gran reja, que era la entrada, la reja se abrió y le dio paso hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión, salió de su auto (era un convertible color azul), uno de sus sirvientes lo recibió, **-bienvenido Sesshomaru sama-** dijo el sirviente a su amo, ** -Yaquen prepara una habitación, este joven pasara la noche aquí-** dijo al sirviente el cual estaba sorprendido ya que su amo no solía traer extraños a casa y si lo hacia no dejaba que se quedaran, Sesshomaru saco al chico peli plata del carro y lo cargo, no dejo que lo ayudaran, ya lo había tomado como responsabilidad a suya, Yaquen había preparado una habitación en la parte de arriba, Sesshomaru lo dejo en la cama, salió y ordeno que no fuera molestado.

Aquel joven tenia parecido con Sesshomaru, su cabello era color plata no tan blanco como el de él, sus ojos eran color ámbar y su piel era blanca, tenían un gran parecido. Le había parecido una criatura hermosa desde que lo había visto, quizás esa era la razón principal de haberlo llevado a su casa.

Sesshomaru le hablo a su doctor para que viniera a checar al muchacho, estaba preocupado por la manera en que se había desvanecido después de que lo rescato, -Miroku ven a mi casa en este momento- dijo con un tono frio, **-a hola Sessho, no puedes esperar hasta mañana tengo sueño, hoy tibe un dio muy ocupado- **dijo el doctor casi dormido, -**no, no quiero esperar aparte ya es mañana, y es urgente que vengas-** dijo muy serio el empresario**,-OK ok, estaré hay en media hora su alteza que no puede esperar a que amanezca y salga el sol- **dijo esta ves bromeando**,- déjate de tus entupidas bromitas y apúrate, estoy perdiendo la paciencia Miroku-** a Sessho no le gustaba que su amigo bromeara , pero que mas le daba, lo importante era que se apresurara, **-si, si ya voy en camino nos vemos su alteza jajaja- **dijo y corto la llamada.

**- a se idiota, un día lo matare si sigue con sus tonterías-** camino asta el sofá que tenia en su cama, se sentó, pero no estaba tranquilo ya quería que su amigo llegara, salió de la evitación y camino hasta donde él había instalado al chico.

Miroku se apresuró a salir, ya que tenia que ser algo importante, bueno Sesshomaru siempre le hablaba así pero ya se había acostumbrado, pero ahora tenia una excusa para ir a su casa ya que normal mente no lo dejaba ir, se arregló y salió, condijo durante un rato hasta que llego a la mansión, uno de los sirvientes lo esperaba en la entrada y anuncio su llegada.

Sesshomaru estaba en la entrada de la puerta del cuarto del muchacho, quería entrar, pero no lo hiso, decidió esperar a que su amigo llegara.

Miroku llego a la entrada de la habitación **-hola Sessho-kun-** Miroku vio la cara de su amigo, como siempre daba miedo, **- ya era hora que llegaras Miroku, sígueme-** Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del cuarto, Miroku estaba sorprendido, conocía a su amigo, cuando entro a la habitación Miroku vio al joven peli plata recostado en la cama, esa persona causo que sintiera celos ya que él era el único que había entrado a su casa y había pasado la noche hay **-pensé que no traías extraños a tu casa-** dijo viendo como su amigo lo miraba, sabia que se había enojado ya que tenia la mirada de asesino. Si las miradas mataran (jum…) mejor no se lo imaginaba. **-eso o es de tu incumbencia, te llame para que hicieras tu trabajo, no para una visita social-** dijo saliendo de la habitación para que Miroku revisara al chico. se acercó a la cama para revisarlo, noto el gran parecido que tenia con Sessho, tenían el mismo color de ojos, su piel era un poco mas oscura, pero el pelo era igual, le pareció extraño ya que sabia que solo la familia de su amigo tenia esas características, y estás las que los distinguían, eso lo así pensar en que quizás el chico fuese familiar de su amigo. Descarto la idea ya que sabía que el padre de Sessho solo había tenido un hijo y que era el último descendiente de la familia Taisho, aunque Sessho no usara el apellido de su padre, seguía manejando la empresa con ese nombre.

Después de revisar al chico, salió de la habitación, Sessho lo esperaba **-bien-** dijo cuando Miroku quedo frente a él**, -por el momento solo te puedo decir que no se ve muy sano, y supongo que el desmayo se debió a la falta de energía, pero para saber con mas claridad llévalo mañana a mi consultorio para que le haga un chequeo mejor-** Miroku soltó un gran bostezo**, -bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Miroku-** dijo Sessho, **-que me estas corriendo, pero yo quería parar la noche aquí total ya me hiciste venir que mas da que duerma aquí-** bromeo, Sesshomaru le lanzo una de sus miradas, con lo que Miroku reacciono y dejo la broma **-vale, vele, me voy, que mañana tengo consultas desde las seis-** Sesshomaru acompaño a su amigo a la salida.

Sessho estaba cansado. Había tenido un día muy largo, muchos papeles que firmar, algunos socios con lo que hacer tratos en fin, un sin numero de cosas. Era momento para descansar; camino hasta su habitación, cuando llego, se detuvo, quería asomarse a aquel cuarto donde se encontraba su huésped, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, miro al frente, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el rostro del menor, sus facciones eran hermosas, cuando lo noto ya estaba dentó de la habitación muy cerca de la cama, se inclino un poco quería ver su rostro mas de cerca. Dormía plácidamente, como si no lo hubiese echo en mucho tiempo. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho, tenia el impulso de probar los labios del chico, la luz les daba una apariencia mas tentadora, se dejo guiar por aquel impulso, rozando los suaves labios del chico, el cual empezó a despertarse, Sessho se apartó del chico. Cuando abrió los ojos miro hacia todos lados, no conocía el lugar, de pronto su mirada se situó en Sessho, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo de su parte ya que en su sueño alguien lo besaba. **-donde estoy-** pregunto, Sesshomaru se había alejado un poco no había pensado que aquel pequeño rose pudiera despertarlo, **-en mi casa, no recuerdas que paso- **cuestiono el mayor, -**solo me acuerdo de haber subido al puente y después … no recuerdo que paso después-** dijo agarrándose la cabeza, había querido lanzarse, deseaba morir, pero ahora estaba en quien sabe donde, con un desconocido que había frustrado sus intensiones, Sesshomaru lo miro, **-bueno pues en ese caso te ayudare a recordar estuviste apunto de caer al río, y después de que te ayude te desmayaste, por eso estas aquí- **el Taisho trato de ser lo mas amable posible ya que la costumbre lo hacia tratar fríamente a todas las personas**, -ahora si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber como llamar a la persona que se esta quedando en mi casa-** la pregunta sorprendió al chico ya que había estado metido en sus pensamientos **-nani?-** no había escuchado bien, Sesshomaru repitió **-tu nombre, cual es tu nombre-** Sesshomaru miro al chico que parecía distraído, **-a Inu.. Kamiyo Inuyasha-** se corrigió, Sessho decidió acercarse un poco, -**bien Inuyasha, por hoy tendrás que descansar, ya que mañana te llevare al medico para que te revisen, ya que no creo que te encuentres muy bien-** el mayor se alejó un poco aquella proximidad hacia que su corazón palpitara, era la primera vez que sesenta tan atraído por alguien, con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas había pasado lo que le pasaba con este chico que acababa de conocer.

Inu lo miro parecía no comprender lo que decía ese hombre, era mejor preguntar, **-por que, no quiero ir, además creo que es mejor irme ya que no me gusta causar problemas-** dijo levantándose de la cama, al levantarse sitio un mareo y sus piernas no lo sostenían mas, asiendo que cayera, pero no golpeo el suelo, Sessho lo había sujetado antes de que cayera, la proximidad del cuerpo de aquel hombre hacia que se estremeciera, un sentimiento que quizás nunca tubo se formo dentro de él. El mayor lo acomodo en la cama, lo miro **-que pensabas hacer, creo que será mejor que duermas y ya mañana te llevare a tu casa, pero solo después de ir con el medico-** se alejó de hay hacia la puerta, sabia que había sido peligroso haber entrado a ese cuarto las reacciones que producía ese chiquillo en él era, bueno mas bien lo alteraban completamente, si creyera en esas cosas del destino, habría pensado que era amor a primera vista, pero no creía en eso. Se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar la voz del chico **-disculpe señor, pero me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que me ayudo-** Sessho volteo, acusa de todo lo anterior se le había olvidado presentarse **-Tenseiga Sesshomaru-** dijo saliendo del cuarto era mejor alejarse, dormiría un poco ya que el cansancio lo hacía pensar cosas extrañas mañana le preguntaría algunas cosas.

Continuara…


	2. El amor que nace de un beso

p style="text-align: justify;"No había podido dormir, el simple echo de tener a ese chico en el cuarto del frente ponía aprueba su capacidad de resistencia, (mas bien paresia una tortura)se sentó un rato en la cama aquellas emociones que jamás había sentido ahora se desbordaban asiendo bastante confuso todo, de algo si estaba seguro no iba a dejar que se le escapara la oportunidad, toco sus labios hay estaba todavía aquel rose que habían tenido sus bocas, tenia que conquistarlo, hacer lo suyo, eso se propuso, cuando lo noto ya estaba empezando a amanecer, dejo de divagar en su mente, si quería conquistarlo lo aria no por nada era el gran sesshomaru tenseiga. Después de cambiarse salio de su cuarto, que mejor manera de empezar con su plan con un buen desayuno. /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" br inu se levanto temprano, ya que le urgía irse de esa casa, tardo varios minutos antes de dar con la escalera principal ya que la casa era enorme, cuando bajo se encontró con que sesshomaru ya lo esperaba para -hola inu, acompáñame al comedor para que desayunemos-/strong dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa quería sorprender al chico, y lo había logrado strong -bien-/strong dijo siguiendo al mayor hacia donde este le había dicho, se sentaron en la mesa y los sirvientes empezaron a traer el desayuno, cosa que a inu le causo gran asombro ya que aquel desayuno no era muy frecuente, los sirvientes pusieron en la mesa un bol con arroz, sopa de miso, algunos vegetales encurtidos./p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"Cuando terminaron de comer sessh noto que inu seguía intranquilo- strongoye sucede algo, es que te noto algo alterado- -ettostrong "no le puedo decir lo de mi casa el no tiene porque enterarse de mi vida, ya se" nada lo que pasa es que como dijiste que me llevarías al doctor y eso me tiene un poco nervioso- dijo al mayor para justificar su ansiedad -strong y porque estas nervioso si nada mas va a ser una revisión d rutina, para saber mejor como estas y la razón por la que te desmayaras -/strong dijo sessh con un tono bastante serio,strong- no, no es eso es que la verdad no me gustan esos lugares tienen una atmósfera muy deprimente sabes-/strong dijo el menor.- no tienes porque preocuparte no creo que tardemos mucho- dijo sessho./p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"Cuando terminaron de desayunar, inuyasha siguió a sesshomaru hasta donde este guardaba sus carros tomo las llaves del Ferrari negro y le pidió al chico que subiera después de esto subió y arranco. En el camino la atmósfera era un poco tensa ya que ninguno se dignaba a decir una palabra, strong-oye- strongdijeron ambos al unísono strong-jajá dime- /strongdijo el menor ojí ámbar strong-no dime tu que me ibas a preguntar-/strong insistió el mayor strong-etto pues desde cuando conoces al doctor que vino anoche-/strong pregunto tímidamente esperaba no parecer muy ansioso strong -a pues a miroku lo conozco desde que éramos niños, es un amigo y es al único que pueden entrar a mí casa casi cuando quieran-/strong dijo el mayor en tono serio mientras se levantaba de la mesastrong -valla-/strong dijo el menor un poco triste, aunque aun no sabia muy bien porque se enojaba por el echo de que miroku fuera especial para aquel hombre que lo había salvado la vida. br /Cuando llegaron una enfermera los recibió, pidieron ver al doctor miroku. La enfermera les pidió que pasaran al consultorio, y que el doctor los esperara. /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br Entraron al consultorio, miroku le pidió a inuyasha que se sentara en la camilla tras lo cual examino a inuyasha se veía bien, después de los exámenes de rigor le pidió a inu que acompañara a la enfermera para las ultimas pruebas, después de que estos salieron miroku se acerco a sesshomaru y le dijo strong-oye sessho es muy raro que tu hagas algo como esto por una persona que apenas conoces-/strong Sesshomaru lo miro con algo de sorpresa ya que no se imagino que su amigo le preguntara algo como eso pero tenia razón, strong- este chico me gusta-/strong dijo serio, miroku trato de no reír, ya que era casi imposible de creer que su amigoel gran sesshomaru estuviera interesado en un pequeño pobretón o mas que eso que no solo lo quisiera para una noche ya que si hubiera sido eso en esos momentos el chico ya estaría en la calle de nuevo strong-jeje pues no creí que te gustaran los niños, y menos como el ya que se ve simple-/strong dijo aguantándose la risa, pero de entre sus palabras había unos toques de celos, ya que desde antes el sabia los gustos de sesshomaru y cuando se entero se puso feliz por que pensó que era el destino que a ambos les gustaran los hombres, y cuando se le declaro sesshomaru lo había rechazado diciéndole que solo lo veía como amigo se había deprimido, pero conforma paso el tiempo también recobro las esperanzas de que sesshomaru lo llegara a querer pero no solo como amigo sino como algo mas, y ahora el muchacho pobretón había logrado lo que el no había podido en tanto tiempo, eso lo hacia enojar un poco lo cual se reflejaba en forma de burla. -Miroku- dijo molesto por las palabras que había usado el medico hacia inuyasha strong-no quiero que lo llames de esa forma-/strong le dijo strong-aparte me parece un muchacho de buenos sentimientos- concluyo -y como estas seguro de eso-/strong decía Miroku con algo de desprecio ya que no le agradaba que un chico desconocido entrara en el corazón de su amigo strong-No estoy muy seguro por eso pienso conocerlo mejor, mas bien ponerlo a prueba ya veré que haré -/strong dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que miroku no pudo notar. /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br Seguían platicando cuando la enfermera entro con inuyasha, strong-doctor ya hemos terminado-/strong dijo la enfermera, y tras esto salio del consultorio, inuyasha se fue a cambiar para poder irse de ese lugar que tanto le fastidiaba, sesshomaru lo espero en el estacionamiento ya que no quería pelar con miroku, ya había tomado una decisión y nadie lograría que hiciera lo contrario, cuando inuyasha subió al auto sesshomaru arranco en el camino ninguno dijo nada ya que el estaba consienta de que el chico peli-plata estaba nervioso, ya que se encontraba en aquel lugar con sessh. El Taicho comento después un ratostrong- oye inuyasha todavía no me dices adonde te voy a llevar-/strong inu lo miro extrañado strong- como que adonde, pues a mi casa-/strong decía un tanto molesto strong-si, pero todavía no me dices donde es-/strong decía el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, inu enrojeció a causa de eso, cosa que a sessh le pareció muy tierno strong-etto, jeje creo que tienes razón, mira es por esa calle y después hacia la derecha.../strong- después de varias indicaciones llegaron a una parte de la ciudad donde había departamentos, inu le pidió a sesshomaru que lo dejara en la entrada de una de estos edificios. -gracias señor aquí me bajo- decía el muchacho peli-plata -espera, no me digas señor dime sesshomaru por favor- dijo el mayor con una amplia sonrisa strong- esta bien sesshomaru gracias por todo-/strong estaba apunto de salir cuando el empresario Taisho lo jalo hacia el y le planto un beso, inuyasha no sabia bien como reaccionar pero se dejo llevar un poco ya que ese hombre tenia algo que le gustaba, el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso sesshomaru trataba de entrar en esa boca, inu no lo izó esperar, dejando paso para que sus lenguas juguetearan un poco, recorrió todos los rincones de esa deliciosa boca, se separaron ya que el aire les faltaba, inu reacciono en ese momento, se alejo de el rápidamente y corrió asta su casa dejando un sesshomaru confuso y feliz en el carro. /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br Cuando llego a su departamento inuyasha encontró un aviso de desalojo, lo arranco y entro, se sentía conmocionado, pero mas que nada confundido ya que no sabia porque había respondido a aquel beso que el mayor le había dado, le había gustado, pero por kami el era hombre no podía estar sintiendo eso no después de todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo, no después de la muerte de su madre cosa que lo había destrozado y luego el acoso por parte de su padrastro, no quería regresar, ya había pasado un mes pero seguía muy presente para el, y ahora para terminar el asunto se estaba enamorando de un hombre que apenas conocía. /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br Camino hasta el sofá y se tumbo a pensar lo ocurrido ya que todo había pasado de manera inesperada. Se levanto un poco y miro la hoja que había arrancado de su puerta, la nota decía:/p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br emSeñor: /em/p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"em style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"br ememspan style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: xx-small;"se le informa que tiene un plazo de 36 hrs. /span/em/p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"embr ememPara desalojar el inmueble ya que de lo /em/p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"embr ememcontrario será sacado a la fuerza. /em/p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"embr ememAtte. El encargado del edificio./em/p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br Miro la nota unos instantes mas, luego la arrugo y arrojo al suelo lo mas alejado posible de el. -"tendré que buscar otro lugar donde vivir, grr, maldito solo porque no accedí a sus propuestas me esta negando el plazo que le pedí para poder pagar la renta, pero creo que así será mejor, porque ya no veré a ese hombre nunca mas"- se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer, cuando se disponía a empezar a cocinar el timbre de la puerta sonó, -quien será a esta hora- dejo la cocina y se acerco a la puerta para ver quien era, cuando abrió se sorprendió de ver a sessh hay frente a la puerta de su casastrong -ho..Hola- /strongfue lo primero que pudo decir ya que en ese momento se acordó de lo que avía pasado anteriormente -strongHola solo vine porque dejaste tu cartera en mi auto y supongo que la vas a nesecitar- /strongdecía el mayor con una sonrisa que hipnotizo a inu, le tendió la mano donde tenia la cartera para darsela, inuyasha la tomo strong-gracias, etto, no gustas pasar, estoy preparando algo de comer-/strong decía algo nervioso -mmm si no te incomoda- decía strong-no pasa-/strong sessho paso al casa de inu, la observo, comparación con su casa esto era tan pequeño pero se veía muy acogedor, strong-siéntate donde gustes, ya regreso voy a terminar la cena- /strongcamino hasta la cocina y continuo con lo que había dejado. /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"Cuando inu termino lo que estaba preparando sessho le ayudo a preparar la mesa cuando todo estuvo listo se sentado, el mayor observo lo que había cocinado inu todo se veía tan apetitoso strong- wau y esto, quien te enseño a cocinar - strongya que a pesar de no tener mucho para cenar lo que había preparado se veía exquisito, inu sonrió al recordar sus años con su abuela y los años con su sensei strong-mi abuela kaede-/strongdijo sentándose en la mesa strong-pues espesemos-/strong -strongSIP-/strong dijo inustrong - itadakimas-/strong dijeron los dos y empezaron con la cena, cuando llego el momento del postre, sonó el teléfono de Sesshomaru. inu Se había levantado para servir el postre y cuando regreso Sesshomaru acaba descolgar el telé /strong-paso algo-/strong pregunto inu strong- si, lo siento. me necesitan en la oficina y tengo que ir nos vemos luego, para que podamos terminar ese postre te párese-/strong decía con una son risa su rostro cosa que desoriento un poco a inu, -strongbueno, nos vemos luego-/strong dijo mientras recogía le mesa, Sesshomaru se acerco al pequeño oji ámbar, cuando este le dio la espalda, lo tomo por la cintura y lo abrazo acerco sus labios a la oreja de este el cual se había quedado paralizado por la acción del mayor strong-sabes que me gustas eso te lo demostré con el beso que te di en mi coche y sospecho que a también te gusto pero para eso ha tiempo/strong- le decia en su oído, mientras lo volteaba rápidamente y le robaba otro beso solo que este comparado con el otro le pareció fugas y adictivo, soltó a inu que aun seguía sin saber lo que estaba pasando, se cerco la salida /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br br /Termino de recoger la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama y tomo el retrato de una mujer de cabellera azabache que abrasaba a un niño peli-plata -strong creo que me e enamorado pero no quiero lastimarlo cuando se entere de mi enfermedad, madre que puedo hacer, me haces mucha falta-/strong una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Inu, puso la foto en su lugar, apago la luz para dormir. br /br /Sessh por su parte había salido muy apurado por la llamada, ya q había olvidado firmar unos papeles, subió a su auto y se puso en marcha, todavía podía recordar aquel contacto que había tenido con el chico./p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"Cuando llego a la oficina solo estaba su secretaria esperándolo, strong-disculpe sesshomaru sama, aquí están los papeles que tiene que firmar yo se los llevare al señor Bancotsu mañana, eso es todo -strong decía mientras le entregaba una pila de contratos y demás, sesshomaru los firmo rápido ya que no quería quedarse mas tiempo en la oficina. /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br Cuando termino se fue a su casa, mañana no tenia que trabajar así. que pensaba ir a buscar a inuyasha para llevarlo a alguna parte y decirle algunas cosas que había pensado en el camino hacia la oficina /p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"br continuara-/p 


	3. Conociendo al enemigo

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Pensaba ir a buscar a Inuyasha, quería hablar con él. Había dejado libre toda su tarde para poder llevarlo a alguna parte y decirle algunas cosas que había pensado en el camino hacia la oficina, solo que no sabía si aquel chico aceptaría su petición. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse ya tenía claro como lo comben seria./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Llego a la puerta del departamento de inu, pensaba que excusa podía ponerle para que fuera con él. Después de unos momentos, ya sabía que iba a decirle y toco la puerta, pero nadie contesto, cosa que le pareció extraño porque ayer Inu le había abierto después de que toco, considero la posibilidad de que no estuviera ya que era tarde y podía estar en su trabajo.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Pensó retirarse pero algo llamo su atención, la puerta estaba abierta, Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo, temía que algo le hubiera pasado a Inu, cuando entro, no lo podía creer, todas las cosas de Inuyasha ya no estaban, solo quedaban los pocos muebles que eran del departamento, y en una de las esquinas Sesshomaru encontró un papel echo bolita que la noche anterior Inu había aventado, cuando lo leyó salió corriendo para buscar Inu.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" -p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Después de que Inu dejo sus cosas en aquella bodega, fue a una cafetería para leer con calma el periódico y buscar un trabajo. Estaba cansado, no tenía ganas, pero no tenía otra opción si quería dormirán un lugar con techo, ya que la calle no era un lugar muy seguro que digamos, no conocía a nadie que le brindara asilo por un tiempo.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"No muy lejos de hay un hombre de buen porte y muy atractivo, con cabellera larga y obscura como la noche, recargado en un deportivo color gris, miraba atentamente al muchacho de cabellera blanca que estaba sentado en la cafetería.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Ya tenía bastante tiempo que le seguía, casi dos semanas a excepción de uno que tuvo que salir en un viaje y cuando regreso y se estaciono cerca de donde vivía el chico. Lo vio cuando salía de un lujoso auto a toda velocidad, y momentos des pues casi media hora el hombre de a aquel carro bajo del auto y se metió en donde el muchacho entro.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"No lo podía creer su Inu estaba con un hombre en su departamento solos, y ese hombre no era otro que el gran magnate Sesshomaru Taisho, con el que tenía algunos negocios.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Había decidió marcar a la secretaria para que le informara de los contratos y apresurar la entra de los mismos no permitiría que ese hombre le quitara aquello que era lo más precioso para él, que con tanto esfuerzo habría logrado conseguir, no podía permitir aquello. p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Cuando termino la llamada pasó más de media hora antes de que aquel hombre saliera para marcharse del departamento.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Desde ese momento Naraku decidió quedarse a vigilar a Inu, con una parte de su plan realizada solo es paraba que el viento lo llevara hasta él. Lo quería tener de nuevo para él, como el mismo había decidido que fuese. Ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta ya que Inu no tenía donde vivir, el intentaría que se fuera a su casa parque por fin pudiera amar al chico como él deseaba.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Sesshomaru había peguntado al portero si sabía algo de Inu, el portero le había dicho que se había mudado. Pregunto dónde podría estar, el portero le dijo -no sabría decirle con seguridad pero puede estar en la cafetería del frente- cuando termino Sesshomaru salió corriendo para donde le habían indicado.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Inuyasha seguía buscando en el periódico cuando sintió que una mano le toco el hombro, provocando que diera un pequeño salto. strong-disculpa no quería asustarte-strong dijo el mayor peli-plata cuando Inu volteo strong- tu qué haces por aquí?… supongo que no es por el trabajo ya que dudo que tus Socios frecuenten estos lugares-/strong decía un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Sesshomaru strong-tienes razón en una cosa mis socios no frecuentan estos lugares, pero en la otra te equivocas ya que vengo por un negocio-/strong invento esto último para poder justificar la proposición que pensaba a serle al chico. -strong y… que negocio es si se puede preguntar?-/strong decía Inu sin entender todavía el porqué de su presencia. strong-si pero no vine por un socio, sino por ti, ya que quiero proponerte algo-/strong Inu lo miro extrañado, strong -a mí?, de que se trata/strong- pregunto el menor, Sesshomaru sonrió ampliamente, era tan bueno para solucionar estas cosas, strong-quiero que trabajes para mí-/strong ahora si Inu estaba completamente extrañado más que eso, le parecía extrañostrong - trabajar para ti porque? En dónde? -/strong el mayor lo miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia strong- pues en mi casa, y por qué bueno es obvio que lo necesitas y tienes las habilidades necesarias me lo demostraste con la cena de anoche- /strongsonrió el mayor y continuo sin dejar que el menor le respondiera strong-como veo piensas mudarte y que te parece si te quedas en mi casa tengo muchos cuartos y necesitare que prepares mis comidas -/strong Inu lo miro sin decir nada, le parecía extraño que aquel hombre le hiciera una propuesta así, no le desagradaba la idea, pero no sabía las intenciones verdaderas de ese hombre./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"strong-no lo sé necesito pensarlo-strong dijo el menor regresando la mirada a su periódico el cual Sesshomaru había tomado de la mesa sin que él lo notara strong-pero que hace?-/strong dice tratando de recuperar aquel documento, sin tener éxitostrong -veo qué ya tienes varios sitios pensados, pero déjalos …-/strong dice al momento de que arruga el papel y lo vota a un lado-strong… todos son basura ven con migo no encontraras alguien que te de mejores prestaciones, además la renta y la comida no te las cobrare y recibirás un buen sueldo- /strong decía mientas sonreía astutamente, había descubierto una manera de convencerlo strong-no sé, algo no madeja confiar en usted, si me disculpa tengo que llegar temprano a un entrevista de trabajo con permiso-/strong Inu se levantó de la mesa, y salió del local./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"OK lo que había dicho no era muy respetuoso, pero es que no sabía cómo aceptar aquella invitación sin parecer emocionado o parecer urgido, aunque ciertamente si era el mejor trabajo que le habían propuesto y que iba a encontrar.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Sesshomaru no sabía si había oído bien pero creyó entender que el muchacho lo había rechazado, no … no eso no era posible a él gran Sesshomaru Taisho lo habían rechazado, eso era inaceptable. Tardo unos instantes en notar que el chico ya no estaba, salió tras él. Alcanzándolo a agarrar del brazo, Inu volteo un tanto enojado strong-suélteme señor-strong dijo el menor, tratando de zafarse del agarre strong- llame Sesshomaru, ya te lo había dicho, y acepta mi propuesta "pero que se supone que hago rogándole a este mocoso"-/strong paso por su mente, mientras continuaba con el agarre del brazo./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"En frente se encontraba Naraku observando los movimientos de Inu atentamente, cuando Sesshomaru salió detrás de Inu y lo tomo por el brazo, y camino hasta donde albos oji-ambar -strongTaisho sama no sabía que le gustara acosar niños en medio de la calle-strong Sesshomaru soltó a Inu instintivamente, el cual se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre en ese lugar y quedo paralizado; Sesshomaru noto la actitud de Inu y lo volvió sujetar pero esta vez lo tomo por la cintura,strong -no sabía que frecuentara este tipo de lugares- /strongsonrió Sesshomaru, Naraku al notar como agarraba a Inu se molestó strong-yo tampoco sabía que usted lo hiciera y menos que tuviera un amante escondido-/strong dijo Naraku escupiendo las palabras por su enojo -a usted que le importa la vida privada de los demás, con quien yo me acueste es mi problema, y no tenido porque comunicárselo no creé- Naraku se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, él había dicho con quién yo me acueste, eso no le agrado en lo absoluto al pelinegro. /p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Al notar que Naraku se había distraído Sesshomaru jalo a Inu el cual no protesto y gracias a que su auto estaba cerca solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Inu estuviera dentro del auto, Naraku reacciono y vio como el Taisho metía a Inu a su auto, pero no permitió que el entrara primero le diría algunas cosas a ver que decía, ya que no dejaría que se llevara su Inu.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"strong-creo que tiene razón, pero en esta ocasión, si me incumbe ya que la persona que te estas llevando es mi amado hijo y no puedo permitir que usted pervierta mi a mi posesión más preciada-strong decía Naraku con una mirada de padre preocupadostrong -su hijo-/strong Sessho se detuvo y volteo a ver a Inu, que tenía la mirada baja strong-es cierto que ese señor es tu padre-/strong Inu lo volteo a ver con los ojos vidriosos, aquellos recuerdos de hace unos años regresaban a su mente perturbándolo, Sesshomaru no podía creer que fuera cierto, ya que no tenían parecido, pero quería escucharlo de elstrong -dime Inu es cierto lo que él dice-/strong Sessho estaba espero a que Inu contestara./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"no sabía que decir que pensar siquiera la presencia de aquel sujeto lo estaba mortificándolo, no quería verlo quería irse de ahí salir corriendo, las piernas no lo obedecían, agradecía estar sentado en el carro sino tenia por seguro que se le doblarían las piernas, por fin pudo articular unas palabras strong-n … no el … él no es mi padre, mi padre … mi padre está muerto, yo no conozco a ese señor-strong esas palabras borraron la sonrisa de la cara engreída de Naraku -strong ya escucho, él no lo conoce, así que si nos permites nos tenemos que ir-/strong dijo esto último y le dio la espalda a Naraku para después entrar en el carro./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Naraku estaba molesto no esperaba que aquel hombre estuviera con Inu y peor aún que se lo llevara, pero ya se las pagaría ese hombre lo haría sufrir por haberle quitado la oportunidad de tener de nuevo a su Inu, lo que más le había dolido había sido la forma en que Inu lo había visto, él pensaba que quizás había perdonado sus acciones. Naraku sabía que había cometido errores, sabía que para Inu que era muy pequeño parque lo comprendiera por eso desde que se conocieron trato de que el muchacho lo amara como él lo hacía desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo intentaría haría lo que fuera para convencer a Inu que volviera con él y dejara a Sessho, así tuviera que ponerse de rodillas y pedirle perdón, no podía vivir sin Inuyasha.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"En el auto Sesshomaru conducía tranquilamente mientras miraba debes en cuando a Inu, el seguía perdido en su mente recordando aquellos momentos tormentosos de ser niñez que lo hacían sufrir y odiarse así mismo. cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a la mansión de Sesshomarustrong -porque me trajiste a tu casa, te dije que necesitaba pensarlo-strong dijo tratando de salir del carro, pero fue detenido por la voz de Sessho strong-que maleducado eres, todavía que te salve de aquel hombre, pero si quieres lo llamo quizás él tenga un trabajo mejor que el que yo te ofrezco- /strongcuando Inu escucho esas palabras recordó fragmentos de cuando ere niñostrong -no, yo no tengo nada que hacer con ese señor, pero si usted insiste entonces aceptare su propuesta, pero si no me siento cómodo me iré y no me volverá a insistir le párese-/strong dijo con un tono de resignación, pero al final ya había decidido desde el principio que si iba a aceptar, Sesshomaru sonrió ampliamente cuando Inu le dijo que si, había algo que lo intrigaba tenía algo que ver ese hombre con y la decisión, bueno decidió que eso lo arreglaría más tarde, strong- bien, no te arrepentirás, pasa te mostrare cuál es tu dormitorio-/strong./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Después de que Sesshomaru le mostrara su cuarto, que de pura coincidencia termino siendo el mismo del día que lo trajo a su casa por primera vez. Inu se sorprendido no por el cuarto sino por encontrar sus cosas en este. (¬.¬ aja que casualidad no creen) strong–Oye porque están mis cosas aquí-strong Sesshomaru lo miro,strong -las traje aquí cuando me entre de que las habías dejado en un almacén, traje lo indispensable, si te falta algo solo dime y lo tendrás-/strong Inu estaba intrigado –strongcomo fue que..-/strong el mayor no lo dejo continuar, strong-tengo mis contactos, dejemos eso para otra ocasión, acompáñame te enseñare tu lugar de trabajo y la mansión no quiero que te pierdas-/strong salieron de la habitación, Sesshomaru le dio un tour por la casa antes de bajar a la cocina./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"La cocina, era realmente grande, Inu se preguntó si realmente la ocupaban. Pero en si era realmente genial, teína barias estufas hornos un gran refrigerador, casi parecía la cocina de un restaurante. Le dio indicaciones y horarios de cuando quería su desayuno comida y cena. Después le pidió a Inuyasha que fuera a preparar la cena y cuando estuviera lista se lo hiciese saber, eso tambien seria parte del trabajo .p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Sesshomaru había logrado llevarlo a su casa, sola mente qué no había esperado que las cosas resultaran de esa manera, su intención no era ponerlo a cocinar, aunque la idea no lo molestaba, de echo le encantaba, sobretodo porque la comida que Inu preparaba era deliciosa. Ahora solo quería ganarse la confianza muchacho para que pudieran estar juntos. Antes tenía que investigar qué relación tenía con aquel hombre de la tarde.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Alguien llamo a la puerta de la oficina, strong- disculpe señor lo llama por teléfono el señor Taisho, dice que es algo importante y que usted ya sabe de qué se trata- strong la muchacha dijo cuando entro a la oficina strong -está bien comunícame con él, puedes retirarte, por cierto Kana, ya te envió los documentos que le pedí que firmara-/strong la secretaria miro a su jefe strong-si señor ya los envió, en un momento se los traigo-/strong dicho esto la mujer de cabello blanco, y salió del despacho de Naraku./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Naraku contesto el teléfonostrong -oohh¡ qué gran sorpresa Sesshomaru sama no esperaba su llamada, y bien a que debo tal honor-strong dijo en tono de burla, ya se imaginaba el por qué lo había -strongdéjate de tonterías, sabes pera que te llame, así que haba-/strong Naraku sonrió si era lo que imaginaba pero que quería asegurarse oírlo de la boca de Sessho strong-si es por los documentos, ya me llegaron… pero no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso-/strong dijo sabiendo que eso no era lo que él le había preguntado. strong-no juegues conmigo sabes lo que te digo, esta mañana, dime cuál es tu verdadera relación con Inu- /strong había acertado strong-eso es, bien pensé que eso ya estaba solucionado ya que no me creíste. Pero en este caso, yo debería preguntarte que relación mantienes con mi amado hijo-/strong dijo astutamente porque sabía que sería una forma de obligar a Sessho a lo que él quería./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Sesshomaru tardo unos instantes en responder ponía en duda que el realmente fuera su padre, más bien pensaba en que si realmente él era su padre seguramente le había hecho algo realmente horrible para que Inu tuviera esa reacción cuando lo vio, y el parecido, no… ellos no se parecían, no se parecían en nada. strong-realmente eres su padre?, porque me pareció que el decía la verdad-strong Naraku se sorprendió pero decidió contarle un poco de la verdad no toda porque aún no tenía a Inu para elstrong -Taisho sama me gustaría que supiera que para el soy más que un padre, eso es otra cosa, soy su padrastro, pero por que no mejor le pregunta a el que le cuente nuestra historia, dígale que su padre manda saludos a su lindo cachorro, bueno tengo que colgar, me gustaría contarle muchas cosas más pero tengo trabajo usted sabe lo difícil que es llevar una empresa, hasta pronto-/strong Naraku colgó antes de que Sessho pudiera decir más./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"La llamada solo había logrado crear más interrogantes a lo relacionado con el joven peli-plata, pero ya llegaría el momento de saberlo todo. Un sonido regreso a Sessho a la realidad, era Inu tocaba la puerta del despachostrong -disculpe señor la cena esta lista-strong dijo Inu, cosa que no le gusto a Sessho -strongte dije que no me llamaras así, dime Sesshomaru por favor-/strong dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia Inu este se quedó quieto por un momento al sentir la proximidad del mayor, cuando se movió el mayor lo detuvo empujándolo hacia la pared, repentinamente lo en cerro con ambos brazos -strongdijiste que la cena esta lista verdad, y que hay de postre tengo ganas de un rico postre-/strong dijo mientras miraba a Inu con una mirada tan sensual que hizo que el menor se estremeciera, Sessho se acercó poco apoco al boca del menor, que lo miraba expectante, poso sus labios en el los de este e intensifico aquel beso, el menor no puso resistencia, estaba demasiado sorprendido, la sensación además no lo molestaba le gustaba hacia que se le olvidara a que había ido./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Sessho dejo los labios y paso al cuello del menor este solo se estremeció al sentir el contacto no podía creer. Sintió como la mano del mayor se deslizaba por debajo de si camisa hasta llegar a su pecho para después lentamente bajar hasta sus pantalones, mientras suavemente besaba el cuello y los labios de Inu que seguía sin moverse, dejando que las manos del mayor lo acariciaran.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"La mente de Inu lo traiciono lo inundo la sensación de un recuerdo, aquel que no podía borrar, provocando que detuviera el avance del mayor el cual estaba ansioso y no quería detenerse, pero Inu insistió, aquel recuerdo lo mortificaba hacia que se estremeciera. Sessho miro aquella la reacción y decidió detenerse, noto aquel cambio en los ojos de Inu ahora parecía asustado. Que había causado esa reacción, había sido él? O… se alejó de él no seguiría aunque tuviera ganas de devorarlo. strong-vamos que la cena se enfría-strong salió de su despacho dejando a Inu inmerso en un mar de recuerdos horribles./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Por su parte el "pero que me sucede estuve a punto de hacer algo que no quería que pasara tan pronto, necesito conocer lo que él siente por lo menos sé que le gusto y la prueba es ese beso y lo de ahora, lo más importante quiero saber qué es lo que atormenta esos hermosos ojos dorados…" y con estos pensamientos camino hasta el comedor donde su cena lo esperaba.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Inu continuo un momento más en aquel despacho, "que acababa de pasar y porque había dejado que eso llegara a suceder, ya que había prometido que no dejaría que nadie más se le acercara esa forma pero porque no había podido detenerlo era que… No podía ser… se había prometido no volverse a enamorar, porque sabía que quizás no viviría mucho , ese hombre lo estaba haciendo que olvidar la promesa que hizo frente a la tumba de su madre. Lo que paso, lo hacía pensar que esa promesa ya no sería cumplida y se odiaba, él se estaba enamorando de ese hombre".p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Varios minutos después bajo, sin admitir que se había perdido, pues había quedado pasmado con lo sucedido y olvido el camino. Cuando llego al comedor se encontrón uno de los sirvientes, de aspecto chistoso y un tanto pequeño que lo miro con recelo, no sabía a qué se debía pero no le tomo mucho en cuenta solo se presentó strong–mucho gusto me llamó Inuyasha kamiyo y seré el nuevo chef, por favor cuide de mi*-strong ofreció una reverencia y siguió hasta la casina donde se apuró para servir la cena, dejaría que los otros sirvientes la llevaran, él ya quería irse a dormir estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y tenía muchas cosas que pensar./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la gran mesa del comedor cuando Jaken, su mayordomo interrumpió sus pensamienstrongtos - disculpe amo, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero cuál es la razón de que allá traído a ese joven a la mansión-strong al sirviente no le agradaba mucho la presencia del joven, ya que tenía algo que se le hacía familiar y no sabía que era. strong-para que cocine para mí, así de sencillo- /strongdijo casi sin poner atención a lo que su sirviente decía strong–señor, sabe que esa solo es una excusa, perdone mi impertinencia, pero quiero saber la verdadera razón, ya que usted tiene muy buenos cocineros, que casi no ocupa, porque siempre come fuera-/strong dijo dándose cuenta que quizás había dicho demás ya que la mirada de Sessho cambio y se mostró enojada strong-Jaken, no te equivocas, pero por ahora solo quiero que el cocine para mí, y aparte tengo otra razón, y tú me ayudaras para buscar eso que quiero, mañana pasa a mí despacho para que te dé instrucciones, si es todo retírate por que ya traen mi cena y me gustaría comerla en paz-/strong dijo con su cara de pocos amigos que normalmente tenia./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Jaken se retiró ya que no le gustaba ver a su amo enojado, la última vez que se había enojado se desquito con él y lo arrojo por una ventana, no quería que eso sucediera e nuevo así que se fue de ahí después de una reverencia.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"La sirvienta trajo la comida de Sessho, cosa que a él no le gusto por que esperaba que el mismo Inuyasha se la llevara strong-Sango, donde esta Inuyasha, le deje claramente que tenía que traerme la cena el-strong la sirvienta contesto temerosastrong -disculpe Sesshomaru sama, el joven Inuyasha dijo que lo disculpara, ya qué le dolía la cabeza, después se fue a dormir y me pidió de favor que yo le trajera su cena-/strong Sango tenía la mirada baja ya que ella también sabia y había sufrido la furia de Sessho tal como Jaken solo que con ella había sido menos drástico, solo la había regañado por no acomodar correctamente un cajón y había hecho que en pesar de nuevo./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"strong-está bien sango, ya puedes retirarte-strong dijo, recordando lo del desmayo del día que lo conoció cosa que lo preocupo, pero continuo con su cena./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Sango se sorprendió que su amo no se enojara, porque siempre que alguien no cumplía sus órdenes o los regañaba o los despedía.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"Cuando termino Sessho paso a la habitación de Inu para ver si estaba bien, toco nadie respondió, así que decidió entrar, encontró a Inu completamente dormido, no se molestó en entrar ya que no quería perturbar el sueño de aquel muchacho, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se sentó en un sillón que tenía, decidió llamar a Miroku para ver si ya estaba los resulta dos de los análisis que le habían hecho a Inu.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"strong-Miroku como salieron las pruebas de Inustrong- strong-a eso… si ya las tengo, pero me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, pero en persona-/strong Miroku sabía que sería impertinente hablar de algo así por teléfono./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"strong-es algo tan grave como para no decírmelo en este momento-strong Sesshomaru ya que imaginaba que su amigo tenía algo en mentestrong -es más que nada es un poco complicado y necesito preguntarte algunas cosas que no son correctas que te diga por teléfono, te espero mañana-/strong Miroku estaba un poco preocupado por los resultados ya que nunca imaginó una cosa así./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10.285714149475098px;"strong-en ese caso pasa mañana en la tarde nos vemos-strong Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono, ahora ya tenía bases para preocuparse más por el chico porque si Miroku había decidido no decirla por teléfono quizás era algo grabe decidió que mañana lo averiguaría, por el cometo estaba cansado, se recostó en la cama pensando en el todo lo que había sucedido. No se dio cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido/p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="text-align: justify;"continuara...p 


End file.
